


I want you

by Katxxxxband_youtube



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Im bad at this, Smut, brothers best friend, fluff in later chapters, forbidden love kinda, its hot tho trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katxxxxband_youtube/pseuds/Katxxxxband_youtube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Luke's little sister, and since your dad left you at a young age, he feels responsible for protecting you. He means well but you are 18 and you want to have fun. When you go downstairs during one of his annoying parties you find yourself doing things he really wouldn't want you doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to mention some ages.  
> Luke is 21  
> Calum is 20  
> Ashton is 21  
> Michael isn't here yet but he is 18  
> You are 18

You were sitting in your room (which is located in the attic) trying to read. You could hear music from downstairs, along with some conversation that you couldn't quite make out. You could tell your brother was about to have another huge fucking party. He did this every weekend. Luke wasn't a bad brother, or even a bad kid, he was just popular. He had a habit of throwing loud annoying parties in the house you both live in. He was also insanely over protective.  
You were not a loser either. You had enough friends, and You had scored a few boyfriends here and there (before Luke found out and scared them off.) He was just looking out for you because your piece of shit father wasn't there for you guys. Luke was trying to make up for it, but still. You heard more people enter your front door downstairs, and you decided you didn't want to hear drunk kids, terrible music, and sex for the next few hours. You put on some headphones, and started watching a show on your laptop.  
Two episodes of friends later, and you you started to get hungry. You looked down at yourself; you were wearing sweats and a huge sweater. You could hear the party downstairs, and decided if you were going to walk through the party to get some food, you might as well look presentable . You found some ripped black skinny jeans that made your butt look perfect, and a cute skeleton tank top, that was just tight enough, and headed downstairs. 

Luke usually tries to keep you away from his asshole friends because most of them want to hook up with you. Also, they always have alcohol with them. At this point though, you didn't care what Luke thought. During these parties you usually stayed upstairs.but you turned 18 a few months ago, and you wanted to do more now that you were an official adult. Luke wasn't in charge,and you should be allowed to go to whatever party you wanted to. Plus it was your house, and you needed food.  
You walked downstairs and took in the situation. There were about 50 people just in your living room. Several couples were making out, on the couches. Practically everyone was drinking something (probably alcoholic.)  
You head into the kitchen, but stopped when you here someone call your name. "Y/N" you hear. You look up to see Ashton smiling and waving. Of all Luke's friends, Ashton's was the nicest. He was in an actual relationship (instead of sleeping with every girl he saw, which Luke's friends often did) "hey what's up, where's Lisa?" You ask.  
"She's sick, she told me I should come without her" he says frowning.  
"Alright tell he-" you started, but you were cut off by Luke. "Y/N!" He said "what are you doing. I thought you were going to stay up stairs. No one wants you at this party! You shouldn't even be down here!" He says angrily, but not to loud to avoid causing a scene.  
"I was just hungry you piece of shit, I came down to get food. And then I saw Ashton and said hi."  
"I could have brought you food, you just wanted an excuse to come down!"  
"Can you fuck off, I'm allowed to do whatever I fucking want." You say angrily, and then start to walk towards the kitchen. "Go upstairs after that." He says sternly. You didn't even care at this point. You didn't want to be at a party with his friends. You wanted to get the fuck away from Luke. You got To the kitchen, carefully stepped over the drunk kid lying on the floor, and opened the fridge. You saw some leftover Chinese food, and decided it was good enough. You also grabbed a beer, in a silent protest against Luke's rules. You grabbed the box and turned to go back upstairs.  
Then You bumped right into someone, and spilled the food all over them.  
"Fuck" you said  
"Shit, oh" he said, recognizing you.  
You recognized him too. He's name was calum hood and he was among Luke's worst friends. Even if he was a dick, you got sesame chicken all over him, and you felt bad. "I'm so sorry oh my gosh" you said quickly. Picking up a napkin from the counter and handing it to him. "it's okay. I'll just-" he started to rub at the food, but you both knew it was useless. "follow me I'll find a clean shirt for you to wear" you say. "Okay" he said. You started towards Luke's room, hoping calum could borrow one of Luke's shirts. You opened the door, and saw a couple making out on the bed. "Fuck" you said as you quickly shut the door. Calum started to giggle behind you. You quickly decided to take him to your room, because Luke leaves clothes in there sometimes. You walk into your room and stand aside for calum to follow. He walks in after you and you shut the door. "Nice." He says staring at your poster wall. "Thanks" you say turning away to hide your slight blush. You were quite proud of your poster collection, you had a lot of good bands. You start to look in your closet for one of Luke's flannels. You find a red and black one. You turn around, satisfied that you solved the problem. When you turn, you see a shirtless calum, quickly trying to pretend he wasn't staring at your ass. He coughed awkwardly and looked up at your posters. "Will this fit" you say holding up the shirt. "Mhm" calum says, barely looking at it. He tried to make eye contact but he kept looking down at your cleavage. That's when  
You randomly got an idea. maybe you were just looking for something you shouldn't do, or maybe it was the way calums hair looked Ruffled and soft, and his eyes bore into yours, but you wanted him. "What are you doing" you said. Staring at him. "Nothing" he said, starting to regain his cool. You walked towards where he was sitting, and sat down next to him on your bed. He leaned towards you, but stopped with about a foot between you two.  
"Do something" you say simply.  
"Luke is going to kill me" he said, quietly. You both giggled as he leaned towards you, and pressed his lips against yours. He brought one hand up to your face. You kissed back hard. You moved so you were on his lap. He then brought both hands down to your ass, as you brought yours into his hair. You pulled on his beautiful brown locks, making him breathe in deeply. (That reaction made pulling hair your new favorite thing.) It felt so amazing. You always thought he was kinda cute, but right now he was the hottest thing in the world. You smiled, and broke the kiss so you could gently start to suck his neck. He threw his head back, giving you full access. As you sucked, he started to breathe heavily. You gave him a vast array of love bites around his collar bone. You accidentally moved your hips, and He let out a small raspy moan. You ran your hands up and down him stomach, loving the way his chiseled muscles felt. He moved his hands to your hips, and pulled you back a little. He started to take charge, pushing you down onto his lap, where you could feel a little tent forming in his jeans. You started to grind on him. He made a sound in his throat, and you started to breathe really heavy. You were getting pretty wet and he didn't even do anything yet. He reached his hand under your shirt, placing his hands on your back, and your body was drawn to his warm hands. He slowly took your shirt off and then flipped you both over, so he was laying on top of you. He sloppily kissed down your neck towards your breasts. He reached behind you and unhooked your bra. You helped him slip it over your arms. He immediately grabbed both of your boobs, and started to massage them. "Cal," you whispered. He look your left boob into his mouth and started sucking. You let out a loud groan you didn't know you had been holding in. You felt him smile against you. Calum started to kiss across your chest, to your other boob, giving it the same treatment. Both your Nipples were hard when He started to suck on the skin between your boobs. You grabbed his hair and pushed him towards you. "Fuckk" you say. He climbed back up so he could bring your mouths together again. You pull his hair hard, and he lets out a loud moan once again. (That was your favorite part so far) You feel his hand move down, and you get really jittery. He moves so you can feel his soft warm hands at the hem of your jeans. He lays his hand over your stomach and leaves it there for a second. This drives you crazy. 

"Keep going" you say, and in a matter of seconds his hand is in your pants and you feel his fingers rubbing you up and down through your panties. "uGH, more" you say as you arch your back off the bed. You move your hands to his back and scratch lightly. He takes his hand out and pulls your pants down, throwing them across the room somewhere. He then returns his hand to your area, and reaches inside your panties. He uses his thumb to run circles on your clit, which makes you let out a low moan. 

You are about to beg for more again when He sticks two fingers inside you with no warning. "Fuck cal" you practically yell, moving your hips to match his hands movements. "Mmm my good girl is so wet for me." He whispers against your ear. You dig your fingers into his back, defiantly leaving marks. The only logical thought you had at the moment was his name, so you yelled it. The sounds you made were turning him on so much, he practically growled. He slid down so his head was in front of your core, your hands scratching up his back as he went. 

He pulled your panties down with his free hand, and you spread your legs for his head. He licked his lips at the sight of you, and then gently began to suck at your clit. You moaned loudly, as your hands found his hair once again. You pulled on it and he moaned which made You feel the vibrations inside you. "Fuck babe" you said so loudly you were afraid you could be heard over the music downstairs. He started moving his hand and tongue faster, which caused you to buck your hips Faster. 

You started to feel your climax build up in the pit of your stomach. "'M' gonna-" you start to say, but he was so good that you couldn't even form a coherent thought. Calum gets the message, because he bites lightly on your clit, which turns you into more of a moaning mess. He moves his hand At incredible speed. You close your eyes, because you are so close, you can't keep them open. Just then he hits your gspot, and your legs go numb. You cum around his fingers, while Your hips buck uncontrollably, and you yell out his name and a string of profanities. You ride out your high, and lay there for a few seconds catching your breath. 

When you open your eyes Calum is looking at you with lustful eyes, and a giant smirk. you look down to see his huge erection poking your leg. He starts to suck on your neck. "You were so loud for me, it was driving me crazy." He says against your neck, and you can feel his hot breath on your skin, sending shivers down your spine. You were already getting Turned on again, and you wanted him inside you, but you knew you had to return the favor first. 

You smirked and reached down, feeling his strong stomach once again. He breathed out quietly, smirking even bigger. He watched your hand glide lower and lower. You played with the hem of his pants, before deciding to tease a little. You slowly rubbed him through his pants. He moved his hips, voluntarily, as a way of silently asking for more. You reached for his belt buckle, and fiddled with it. He had to eagerly reach down and help you undo it. Then you pulled down his pants, and his boxers accidentally went with them. His penis sprung free, slapping him in the stomach. 

You were slightly shocked by his size. He was fucking huge, probably bigger than any guy you had been with. You decided to forget about teasing and give him what he wanted, but first you needed to change positions. You pushed him next to you, and got on top of him. You were lower than him, with your face next to his penis. You put your hand on his shaft tightly, and started stroking up and down. He let out a gravelly sigh and put his hand into your hair, to hint that he wanted you to use your mouth. 

You started by licking his tip, ever so slowly. The you licked all the way down his shaft and back up one time, before taking most of him into your mouth. He griped your hair tightly, and looked down at you. You kept bobbing your head on him, feeling him in the back of your throat each time. Lucky for him, you had no gag reflex. You looked up at him, straight into his dark lustful eyes, and swallowed around him. 

This caused a moan to escape him lips, and he even closed his eyes fe a seconds. You did that a couple more times while bobbing your head. Then you pulled most of him out of your mouth, and started licking profusely at the sensitive spot right below his head. "Ugh Y/N so good fuck" he said quickly between a few moans. You went back to bobbing, but Calum quickly said "stop M' gonna." So you quickly pulled of of him, your lips made a little pop sound when they left him. 

You crawled up to your bedside table and pulled out a condom. He smiled at you, as you handed it to him. He ripped it open with his teeth, which somehow turned you on even more. You reached down to help him slide it on, both of you making direct eye contact the whole time. "I've wanted you for so long baby." He says. Now that you think about it, he has always payed a little extra attention to you. And he you have aught him staring before. And you can't deny that you have imagined doing this with him before either. "Me too cal, I wanted you bad" you say in his ear, half because it's true, and half because you know it will turn him on. "So hot," He adds as he makes a move to try and get on top of you, but you shook your head and straddled him. "I ride." You say simply.

His mouth opens in awe but he doesn't say anything. He just reaches down to position himself at your entrance, and you slowly start to sit down on him. Just his tip goes in, and you are already sure you have never fucked anyone this big before. "Mmm" you say mindlessly, as you start bounce up and down slowly, adding a little more each time you go down. He sat there patently, watching all of your facial expressions, because they turned him on. In less that a minute he was fully inside you, and you had adjusted to his size. You started to make little circles with your hips, so you could really feel him inside you. 

He let out a long throaty moan at the feeling. With that, you started bouncing quickly, feeling him go so deep into you."your so big" you mumbled, as He moved his hips up to match your speed. The sounds of skin hitting skin, and loud moans were overpowering the distant party sounds you heard. You moved around until he was hitting your G spot with each stroke, which caused you to scream his name. 

His hands gripped your hips so tightly, you were sure he would leave bruises, but it felt delicious. You moved your hands onto his shoulders, which gave you a lot more balance. That allowed you to move faster. "Fuck your s-UGH- so hot" he said moaning. Your stomach was getting tighter. "Oh fUCK" you yell, moaning each time he moved it. Soon you started getting tired, and your legs could barely hold you up.

Calum could tell, because he flipped you over so he was on top. You spread your legs wide for him, and he entered. You again, moving faster than before. He somehow hit you at that same perfect angle that attacked your g spot. The two of you bucked your hips in sync. Your hands were on his back, scratching him because you need Ed something to hold on to. 

He put his head on your shoulder, and you could feel his lips and hot breath and moans on your collar bone. You moved your hands into his hair, and once again you pulled on it (that was still your favorite thing to do.) because you wanted to feel the warmth from one of his moans against your neck. 

You felt closure building up and it felt amazing. "Close, Calum" you manage to say between strokes. "Me to baby" he says loudly. Putting his head down into the crook of your neck even further. He is moving So quickly, and his breath is so warm, and his sounds are so sexy, and his hair is so soft. You can't take it any longer, and you cum harder than ever before. You close your exes and enjoy the relief. 

Within seconds you feel him cum too, into the condom. He throws his head back in pleasure and makes perfect noises that you know you won't be able to forget. He keep going for a short time while you both ride out your highs, until The moans start to subside, both of you satisfied. He drops so he is lying Next to you, because he can't hold himself up any longer. He pulls the condom off and discards it in the little bin next to your bed. You still haven't moved, because you are to tired out to do anything, but you finally manage to turn on your side in a more comfortable position. Then he does something you would never expect from Calum hood. He crawls back into bed, and wraps his arms around you, spooning you from behind. He puts his head into the crook of your neck, and grips you tightly. He was probably just tired, and You are too, so you don't question it. All you want to do is sleep, so You and Calum both tune out the party going on downstairs and fall asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I will be adding more if this ends up getting likes and shit. If you see a typo let me know. Also my kik is _katey_x33 and if you have a comment of suggestion, or want to remind me to update, feel free. Also if you want to repost you can ask permission through kik, if you give me creds I won't mind.


End file.
